


[SC]Fatal attraction

by Afouratnay



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afouratnay/pseuds/Afouratnay
Summary: 克劳德的苦恼和主动的片段和非常温柔的老萨
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	[SC]Fatal attraction

屋子里就开了一盏壁灯，光线昏暗到暧昧。  
克劳德在脑中预演过很多种可能，到头来还是选了最糟糕的那个。  
他知道自己没醉。垂着眼仰头喝下酒杯里最后的一口，扯过萨菲罗斯的衬衫领口便吻了上去。  
扣子也不扣好，这不能怪我。他舔着男人有些凉的嘴唇这么想。

认识萨菲罗斯纯粹是个意外。其实事情很简单，三个月前，克劳德跟扎克斯跟往常一样去一家新开的酒吧探店外加喝酒解解闷，与友人聊聊他近期准备毕业实习遇到的破烂儿麻烦事。可能说话有些大声，他的苦恼抱怨又格外声情并茂，等回过神来的时候，克劳德发现隔壁坐了个银色长发的男人。  
对方手背撑着下巴看着他——这个动作配上精致到无可挑剔的脸竟然有些不搭调的俏皮。克劳德一瞬间感到心里有什么刺了一下，被他的注视弄得有些紧张，结结巴巴地开口：“你......你好！”  
萨菲罗斯被他的反应逗笑了，招手点单请克劳德喝了一杯。  
“能告诉我你的名字吗？”  
“克劳德。你呢？”  
“萨菲罗斯。”  
然后突然沉默了几秒。克劳德本就不擅长交友，跟扎克斯来大大小小的酒吧喝酒也只是一种爱好，并且每次都是只管闷头喝和聊天，被搭讪还是头一回。不过这不代表着他有多自闭，反而恰恰相反。他大一大二时参加过运动会的短跑项目，没拿第一但也名列前茅，又因为一头灿烂的金发和帅气的脸，风云了一小阵。在跨年晚会上被同学怂恿着女装跳过舞，惊艳到霸占学校论坛话题首页两天两夜。  
全校都知道有个漂亮的大男孩，只不过克劳德实在是不善言辞，应付不了交友，拒绝了追求过他的学姐和示好的学妹，和那些男生也大都合不来，到头来只有扎克斯一个好朋友和落得一个“不好相处的小帅哥”的形象。  
“呃......谢谢你的酒，请问是有什么事吗？”  
男人似乎心情很好，他放松身体靠在椅背上，又对克劳德微笑了一下，“听到你跟朋友的谈话觉得很有意思，”他指了指扎克斯，“有让我想到我还是个毕业生的时候。”  
萨菲罗斯西装革履，外套被他脱下来放在一边，衬衫下摆收进皮带里勾勒出精实的腰线。要不是这家店是新开的人还不多，这个位置又相对角落，他肯定接受了好几个女孩子的搭话了吧，克劳德心里这么想着。  
“不嫌弃的话也跟我说说吧，我说不定还能给你提供些帮助？”  
他很真诚地看着克劳德，看到金发男孩的蔚蓝色眼睛里透露出一点点的不知所措和脸颊上的一点点红。

三个月说短不短，说长不长。他们在酒吧里交换了联系方式，开始短暂又频繁的交流。一开始扎克斯担心他会不会被什么社会人士骗了，但这个插曲在萨菲罗斯作为克劳德他们学院院长的老朋友来做了一个简单的就业指导讲座后烟消云散。  
散场后萨菲罗斯还特地叫住克劳德，像怀揣着什么惊喜一样悄悄对他说：我说过有烦恼都可以来找我，你可比这些同学更早拿到我的联系方式噢。  
说完还揉了下他扎眼但柔软的头发。  
心动是一种很难得的瞬间。克劳德在过去的二十一年里鲜少有这样的时候，有迹可循的几次也许是小时候生日妈妈买给他梦寐以求的礼物，也许是收到米德加大学录取通知书的时候，但没有哪一次像这样，一阵痉挛从腹部蔓延上胸口，攥紧了喉咙，心跳得极快，心跳声都要震得他头痛。他感到自己像是要融化在萨菲罗斯深邃的眼睛里。  
后来萨菲罗斯约他吃过几次饭，给他改过简历、分析过几家公司的利弊，而克劳德在知道他也喜欢去酒吧后把自己喜欢的一些好店推荐了过去。由于那个讲座的缘故克劳德有喊过他老师或者学长，都被萨菲罗斯拒绝，让他叫名字就好。  
然而其实说到底也只不过是萍水相逢，萨菲罗斯没理由这么好心的。但仔细推敲又会发现这点善意总是点到为止，萨菲罗斯像一个精准的刻度仪，把一切暧昧都圈到线里，就真正只是像个好心的前辈而已。  
克劳德总是想的很多，也许是从小没有父亲的缘故，又也许是萨菲罗斯的的确确太过吸引人，他心里像是有缺水又缺乏光照的幼苗，他们越是见面，他就越渴望着水，越渴望着触碰带来的非同寻常的太阳般的暖意。  
在困惑中克劳德带着一颗七上八下的心去咨询过爱丽丝，以往机灵的姑娘却说没遇到过这种情况不好说。他就在这种漂浮不定的情况下与萨菲罗斯进行着日复一日的问候交流，最终在一次自我纾解中想到了萨菲罗斯的脸、萨菲罗斯的声音时，他终于承认了下来。  
——他真的很难不心动。

这个吻太过突如其来，冲动的后果是嘴唇磕到牙齿，让克劳德好一阵吃痛。他扭着眉头微微喘气，抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看向面前的男人。萨菲罗斯显然是震惊了一下，但很快反应过来，捏着克劳德的后颈把两人分开一些。  
这又是什么意思？他以前也不是没有踩着凌晨两三点的路灯回家过，萨菲罗斯却以太晚了不安全为由让他去自己家暂住一晚，到了之后却又只是请他品尝说是托朋友带的甜酒。  
或许我来这才是更加危险一些，克劳德这么想着。  
“你不是这个意思吗？”他生气地拍掉男人搭在他脖颈上的手，“明明都喊我来这了？”  
“我可没说过......”萨菲罗斯无奈地开口，话还没说完，又被克劳德凑上来堵住嘴唇。他心里憋着莫名其妙的一股火，颤抖着声音，竭力压抑着情绪，像一只想闹却又害怕地晃爪子的猫，“你并没有拒绝，”他伸手去解萨菲罗斯的衬衫纽扣，心咚咚地跳着，“说明我有机会，是吗？”  
萨菲罗斯没有回答，只是沉默地看着克劳德小心翼翼地把他的扣子解到底，再去把他自己的卫衣脱下来扔到一边。他任由克劳德靠在自己身上，搂着他的脖子，从肩膀一点点亲吻，嘴唇点过胸口，最后轻轻地舔咬着他的乳头。他动作很慢，小猫似的，用舌头舔湿了一边，又再去照顾另一个，把萨菲罗斯的胸前都弄得湿漉漉的。  
金色的脑袋在他胸口微微蹭动，发丝蹭得他有些痒。萨菲罗斯叹了一口气，“你这样想弄到什么时候？”  
慢慢做又有什么不好！克劳德对萨菲罗斯的语气感到不耐烦和困惑，脸还蹭着萨菲罗斯的胸口就被一把抱了起来。萨菲罗斯把他放到卧室的床上，脱掉了他的裤子，坐到他身边，“你要是真的想的话，就自己来。”  
光着身子有些凉，克劳德略微缩了一下。他咽了口唾沫，伸手抽掉萨菲罗斯的皮带，褪下他的外裤，用手扶着他的胯部，张开嘴隔着内裤含住男人鼓胀的部分，伸出舌头把布料舔湿，用嘴唇蹭着，那里很快就变得硬邦邦。克劳德突然笑了起来，带着一点挑衅的意味抬眼看去，性感的要命。他突然有种莫名的自信，只要他想，萨菲罗斯一定可以有反应的。  
克劳德不是完全没有经验的，但跟男人确实是第一次，该怎么做也只是从片子上看来。他伸手往自己身后探去，摸到那个瑟缩的入口，尝试着送进手指。被异物进入的感觉很明显，但也不至于不能接受，反而是在萨菲罗斯的注视下，主动打开自己这个举动更让人觉得刺激和害臊。  
他随意抠弄了几下，就急切地加入第二根手指。他本就紧张，没什么润滑的后穴又干涩，一根手指就已经很不舒服了，新加入的才戳进一个指尖就让他闷哼出声。手反到身后的动作又很费力，克劳德喘着粗气，跪坐在床上，扭着腰把臀部抬起来一些，想让手指进到更深一点的位置。  
他学着那些小电影里的，慢慢把两个指头抽动起来。他整个脸都涨红了，连呼吸着都觉得难受。而萨菲罗斯只是从容地看着他在自己的身体里进出、把自己打开。  
这种被注视的感觉太不自在了，但不被看着的话克劳德又会觉得心里失落得像被挖空了一块。他自暴自弃地挺着胸把自己完全暴露出来，让萨菲罗斯看见他一览无余的身体，连带着他最后那点微不足道的羞耻心，而实际上这一点早在他冲动地吻上去的时候就该被抛弃——是他自己想要的，畏畏缩缩又像什么样子。他突然按到自己体内敏感的一处，哆嗦着把手指抽出来，带出一点粘腻的液体。他的前面也早就硬了——赤身裸体被萨菲罗斯看着怎么能不硬。他觉得一阵难堪，但又像深深陷进去一样舍不得放弃。克劳德凑过去揽过萨菲罗斯的肩膀，正打算跨坐上去，却被搂过腰压回床上，身后被手指重新顶了进去。  
“你这样是算怎么回事？”萨菲罗斯浅浅顶弄着，又把手指进入到更深的地方，“还是说你想让自己受伤？”  
光是想着萨菲罗斯的手指埋在自己身体里，克劳德就觉得快忍不住射了，使得顶端吐出一点清液。萨菲罗斯不知道从哪拿出润滑油，倒了一些，又挤进去一根手指，按压捣弄着内壁，把穴口和内里都变得彻底柔软下来，黏糊糊的一片，里面不知道按到哪里，克劳德挺腰小声呻吟了一下，感觉自己慢慢地被彻底打开了。  
克劳德躺在床上，视线里就全是萨菲罗斯了，银色的头发垂下来落到他两侧，把光线遮挡了一部分。他急促地呼吸着，气都是烫的，下半身一阵又一阵的酥麻，恍惚间他搂上萨菲罗斯的脖子，把头靠在男人的颈窝里。  
萨菲......他都没有意识到自己叫了他的名字，又本能地凑过去想亲吻，却被萨菲罗斯偏过头躲开了。  
这一瞬间克劳德像是被泼了一盆冷水，他怔怔地松开手看向萨菲罗斯的眼睛，想开口却犹豫再三又把话吞了下去。  
“你不喜欢我吗？”他直勾勾地看过去，眼角带上了一点潮气。随即他又明白过来害怕听到一切回答，心像被攥紧，流下一滴又一滴酸苦的味道。他在对方开口之前故技重施直接把嘴唇贴上去，像一只受了伤露出爪子却又想亲近人的小兽，“我会让你喜欢我的，只要你让我试......”  
萨菲罗斯被逗笑了，他怀里的男孩根本没有意识到如果他没有这个意思，克劳德的这些动作根本不可能发生。究竟是怎么样才会这样乱想。他把手抽出来，像安慰小动物一样摸了摸克劳德的头发，他扳过克劳德的下巴，“你就这么想试？”  
他看到克劳德的眼睛突然亮了起来。他凑到克劳德的耳边，轻轻问他，“有跟谁在一起过吗？”  
克劳德愣了一下，很快摇了摇头。这是什么问题？克劳德心里一阵发酸，我应对你还来不及，哪有时间去顾得上别人？  
萨菲罗斯摸了摸他的嘴唇，把他的腿捞起来往两边打开，让克劳德看着他把自己深红的阴茎抵住他的腿根，“那我直接进来了。”  
他揉了揉那有些颤抖的大腿内侧，把自己顶了进去。

被侵入的感觉太过刺激，克劳德像被泡在水里淹没了，热潮一股股冲上来，完全控制不住地放肆叫喊。扩张和润滑做得很好，阴茎很容易就进去了一半。手指和真正的阳具相差还是太大，被撑满的同时穴口还一抽一抽地疼。克劳德整个人都在颤抖，随着萨菲罗斯越来越深的顶弄，呻吟和喘息也越来越重。  
碾过那一点的时候他忍不住弹了下腰，小腿勾在萨菲罗斯身上，脚趾蹭着他的腰，又把自己往里送。  
“快一点……深一点……”下半身涨得难受，克劳德胡乱喊着叫着，着急地催促。他总觉得不完全的插入就不算真正发生关系，那还不如一次性全都到底的好。  
萨菲罗斯用一种奇怪的神色看着他，“你怎么还想着主动受罪。”他用大拇指摸了摸那张充满情欲的脸，使了点力再往里探入更深的地方。  
“啊啊啊……！操他妈……”阴茎突然进到从未触碰过的地方，被扯开的感觉太过明显，克劳德骂了几句，又因为萨菲罗斯接下来的剧烈动作，不得不把剩下的咽了回去。  
“别说脏话。”他抚上克劳德的脖子，又沿着皮肤一路往下，揉着青年放松下来的腰和肚子，握上他硬得滴水的阴茎，上下撸动几下，又抓着胯托起他的身体，把自己埋入更深的地方抽动起来。  
克劳德完全被快感浸透了，他觉得自己在一片粘腻的沼泽里沉浮，无法呼吸，又根本舍不得离开。阴茎不断碾过前列腺的时候他眼前开始断断续续地冒着雪花，生理盐水溢出来，他把胳膊盖在自己的脸上阻隔了视线，但同时也放大了触感。他触碰着萨菲罗斯的体温，感受着萨菲罗斯在自己的身体里进出，他能感受到那根巨物抚平自己的褶皱，贯穿自己的要害，他是真的能感受到对方的了。  
他呻吟得厉害，再也吐不出完整的词句。撞击的啪啪声和带出来的水声涌上他的听觉。萨菲罗斯对着他的敏感点抽插，意识和肉体都太爽了，他没几下就射了出来，精液溅了一些在两人的连接处，把发红撑满的穴口染得更加糜烂。  
刚射完的克劳德脑子还是懵的，只知道张着嘴喘着，他脸上一塌糊涂，余光撇到萨菲罗斯还埋在他的身体里，他被侵犯着的地方——只是看着这景象他觉得自己又要硬了。也不能说是愿望，只是心里空缺的一块拼图被填上了。下半身被萨菲罗斯插入的感觉太痛快了。他舔着嘴唇，想稍微坐起来一点，但这点动作牵动了后穴和里面的阴茎，略微一点蹭动就让克劳德哼哼几声，整个腰软了下去。  
萨菲罗斯拉起克劳德的右腿，摩挲着他的大腿根把膝盖压到他胸前。穴口把萨菲罗斯吞得很紧实，边缘泛着摩擦产生的白沫。他把克劳德的身体略微扳过一点，长发落在印着红色指印的大腿内侧，就着侧着的角度又顶弄进去。  
从没听说过这种姿势！柱身在这个角度下正好每一下都贴着那一点进出，克劳德很快就受不了了，浑身颤抖着，内壁每一下的摩擦都是欢愉的折磨。他慌乱地伸手抓住萨菲罗斯结实的手臂，感受到他动作的萨菲罗斯就借着力把他抱了起来。  
阴茎就一下子捅到了最深处，克劳德大叫出声，肉穴把整根都吃了下去。  
“疼吗？”克劳德听到萨菲罗斯问他。其实也不能说是疼，精神上的感觉盖过了其他一切东西，连带着神经末梢都是爽的。被捅开的触感在身体内部炸开，腹部带着一股酸劲，一抽一抽的。他感到自己的下身有股热流，像失禁一样的感觉。他用手往下摸了摸，手心里全是粘液，他都不知道自己哪来这么多水。  
他们此刻肩膀靠着肩膀，就像所有亲密的情侣一样，身体间毫无遮拦，交换着皮肤的温度，连胸膛里的整颗心都贴在一块儿。  
然而克劳德却突然哭了起来，不是那种被刺激到而无法控制的，他那颗炽热的心只是鲜活地跳着，而情感上似乎是无法接受一样，巨大的悲伤从被完全填满的后穴深处涌了上来。  
他意识过来自己还是没有得到回答，这到底只是一文不值的尝试还是真正的发生关系，他不明白，他发现他不能理解萨菲罗斯的意思。从头到尾这一场性交好像都只是建立在自己的请求和一厢情愿上。萨菲罗斯并没有说喜欢自己，他只是抛出了一个不痛不痒的反问句——还是说他和所有人都能这样尝试？  
“怎么突然哭了。”萨菲罗斯抹掉他的眼泪，“不是都答应你了吗？”  
“你答应了什么？”克劳德提高了声音喊他，哭腔让他感到一阵阵窒息，“是不是只要别人要求，你都会愿意试？”  
怎么能理解成这个样子。萨菲罗斯无奈地笑着叹了口气，没有立刻回答。他抱着克劳德毛茸茸的脑袋，发狠了往里冲撞。他捏着克劳德柔软的臀肉，往两边扒开一点，好让自己把最后一点也挤进去，连带着他的热切，擦着肉壁顶入肠道脆弱的内里。  
“你这么可爱，我怎么会不喜欢。”萨菲罗斯说，“本来想等你再长大一点，”他最后冲撞几下，咬着克劳德的耳垂，磁性而低沉的声音贴在他耳边，掐着他的腰射在里面，“但好像等不及了。”  
克劳德的理智和意识完全像剥落了一样掉下来，他整个人都是模糊的，眼泪和哭喊融化在小幅度的挣扎里。他紧紧抓着萨菲罗斯，手指扣在他的后背上，把脸上的这些一塌糊涂都蹭到萨菲罗斯身上。  
巨大的快感冲上来，彻底把他毁掉，克劳德简直是要疯了。萨菲罗斯轻轻抚摸着他的后背，似乎是想让他从抽噎着的呻吟中缓过来。他去握上克劳德直挺挺的阴茎，指腹掠过顶端的小孔，最终揉了揉撸动几下，让克劳德射在了自己手上。  
抽出来的时候从里面带出了不少精液，红肿的穴口还挽留似的收缩几下。萨菲罗斯让克劳德重新躺下，手指伸进去抠挖，把那些液体一点点抹出来。  
克劳德哭过射过，头都是晕的，甚至是困意都蔓延上来，只是随着手指的动作无意识地小声哼哼。他费力地睁开眼，勾过几缕触手可及的银色发丝，绕在指间随意把玩了几下，又迷着眼把脸凑上去。萨菲罗斯安抚地亲了亲他的耳侧，终于舍得回过头给了他一个实质性的吻。  
克劳德整颗漂浮的心在那一瞬间安定下来，于是他满意地闭上了眼睛。


End file.
